Always and Forever
by Shelovesothandthg
Summary: Nathan is failing and has to get his grades up to play basketball. When he needs help, he turns to Haley for tutoring.
1. Life is better with you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please enjoy and review

Life is better with you

By: Shelovesothandthg

"Nathan Scott" Coach Durham yelled, "I need to see you in my office now!" Nathan's teammates looked at him and wondered what he had done to tick off the coach. Even the cheerleaders had stop rehearsing to see what was happening. "Are you just going to stand there? I said NOW!" Nathan ran as fast as he could to his office and thought "This is going to be bad."

"Haley James, wait up!" She turned around to see her best friend Lucas Scott running to her, "You will never guess who got called into Whitey's office in the middle of practice." Haley sat there thinking for about a minute and then answered, "Is it you half-brother who is a jerk to you and wishes you never existed and named is Nathan?" Nathan and Lucas share the same father, Dan Scott. He had gotten Lucas' mom, Karen, pregnant in high school and Nathan's mom, Deb, in college. Dan choose Deb and left Lucas fatherless. Lucas looked at her, smiled and said," Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Haley laughed, "What for?" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "No one knows."

Nathan run into the office and sat down in a chair in front of his coach's desk trying to catch his breath. "Well, well, well look who finally got here."

"Sorry, coach about not getting here faster." Nathan said sarcastically. He had done nothing wrong. He is the best player on the team.

"Nathan, do you know what you got on your mid-terms this year." Nathan realized what this whole meeting was about. He looked at coach and said "No, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do and you got….. d,c,c,c,f,f,d,and an f. Nathan winced. He knew that he did bad but not that bad. "What does that have to do with basketball?"

"This school says that you have to have at least c's in all of your classes to play and by the look of your midterms, you probably do not. Which means you are benched till your grades get better and we have a 2 weeks till the season starts. So get to work."

"What do I do to get my grades up that fast?"

"Here is a list of tutors that can help you get your grades up?"

"Thanks, coach." Nathan took the list and walked out of the office. He thought to himself, _A tutor and no basketball. Dan is going to flip_. Nathan looks at the list.

Theresa lawyerson

Shevelle Hurtado

Cassandra long

Kinsey Thorn

Haley James

"Haley James. Why does that sound familiar?


	2. Try something new

Try something new

 **I'm so existed that people are reading my fanfiction! If you have anything you do or do not want to happen, message me. It may just happen. Shoutout to dianehermans for messaging me and thanks for the kind words you said. Please review!**

"Hey, Tutor girl" said Brooke Davis. She and Lucas had been going out for about a month and has also become great friends with Haley. "Are you going to the game at the river court tonight? It is going to be AMAZING!"

"What game? I was not aware that there was a game to go to."

"Well, there is. It is between Luca-" Brooke looked over at her boyfriend to see that he was upset about this topic, " and I'm shutting my mouth now. Forget what I said."

"Lucas, what game are you playing tonight?" Lucus looked at Brooke, then at Haley. He sighed and said " It's a face off game between me and Nathan." Haley get really mad.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you and Nathan are on the same varsity team and have to get along if you want to win state. This is NOT going to help."

"Haley, you do not understand what it will mean to be to beat him. I will show him that I'm better and Dan that he picked the wrong son."

"Luke, did you think about asking Peyton how she feels about this." Peyton was Nathan's old girlfriend and Brooke's best friend. She and Nathan were like the "it" couple of the school and the broke-up hurt her popularity bad plus Nathan was a jerk to her.

"No, but I will and I bet that she will be fine."

"What a minute you two," Brooke said, " First, Peyton will not be fine and you should talk to her about it before this gets bad. Second, Your middle name is Eugene?" Haley starts busting up laughing.

"Only you Brooke can change the mood and topic so fast."

"It a gift." They all start busting up laughing.

"Nathan Royal Scott" Nathan know that he was in for it. His dad must have heard that he was benched till his grades got better. "You are late for our run at 5:00." Nathan relaxed and apologies for be late. "Hey dad, I'm going to be out late tonight for something. Is that okay?"

"Does this have to do with the one on one game tonight?"

"How did you find out about that?" Nathan had only told two people about it. How did it get out?

"I overheard Tim telling some girls in the grocery it." Nathan was mad. He should have known not to trust Tim. That guy cannot keep his mouth shut for nothing.

"Dad, it is not big deal."

"No, Nathan. This is a big deal! You lose this game, you will be humiliated and be the laughing stock of the group. Now go get ready for our run." Nathan run up to his room think _, He does not care about me. That whole rant was all about him. If I lose then my life will be hell but if I win then my life will still be hell. What do I do?_


	3. Win or Lose, We are in this together

Win or Lose, We are in this Together

 **I will try to update every Tuesday and Friday.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you would like to happen. It may just come true!**

 **Thanks and lots of love ,**

 **Shelovesothandthg**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ps: One of the sentence is from liv and maddie

"Knock, knock." Lucas said as he walked in to Peyton's room. "Hey Luke,shouldn't you be getting ready for the big game?" Peyton said as she drew while listening to music.

"So you heard about it and are you okay with it?

"Yes, of course I'm okay. I have Jake and he is better Nathan ever was." Jake Jagielski is also a player on the Tree Hill Raven's varsity team. He and Peyton have been going out with each other for a year now and they are totally meant for each other.

"Peyton, what in the world is this album? I have never heard of them before." Peyton looked at Lucas with her mouth open. She could not believe what he had just said."

"They are one of the best rock and roll bands called The Who. You know, Lucas, rock and roll existed before Maroon 5. "

"I know that rock and roll existed before Maroon 5. I just wanted to know the band's name was." They both laughed. After the 5 minute laughing fit, Lucas said " So, are you coming to the game with Jake tonight."

"You bet im!"

Nathan! Nathan! Nathan! The crowd was chanting from the sidelines at the Rivercourt. Nathan was walking up to the quart when all of the sudden a girl tripped and fall right in front of him. Nathan helped her up and asked if she was okay. She said that she was fine and was on her way. Nathan thought to himself, _Where have I seen her before? She is pretty and has the sweetest voice._ Nathan shook his head. He could not think about any girl, he had to win a game.

"There is ten minutes left in the game and Lucas is down by two "said Mouth from the sidelines. He was one of Lucas' many friends from the river court. Lucas was dripping in sweat and was fading fast. He had to beat him. Nathan also looked like he was going to drop. Before Luc could blink, Nathan elbowed him in the nose. Luc was appalled that Nathan would stoop so low. He was mad and was ready to beat Nathan to the ground but thought of a better idea. "Luc has just stolen the ball! He has to score a three pointer to win" yelled Mouth. Lucas looked at Nathan before shooting and said, "This is for my mom." The ball goes up in the air and falls right in to the basket. The crowd goes crazy! Lucas Scott for the win!


	4. Sticks and Stones

Sticks and Stone Will Break My Bones and Your Words Are Going To Hurt Me

By: Shelovesothandthg

 **Thanks for all the views and reviews! This chapter is going to have Dan yelling at Nathan and Naley first speak to each other!**

 **Sorry for not uploading in a LOOONG time. I have been really busy.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and I LOVE ALL OF YOUR FACES!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 **Now let the drama begin!**

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT! YOU BETTER HAVE A GREAT EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Dan's voice boomed through the entire house. Nathan froze when he heard how upset his dad was. He could not tell if it was about the game or had Coach told him about his grade. He hoped that it was not both.

"Nathan, how could you lose that game! You are suppose to be the team's leader and captain, but tonight you looked like a fool ." Nathan looked at his dad with an annoyed look on his face. He learned to block out what his dad has to say a long time ago.

"I'm sorry, dad, but Lucas was good. I think instead of hating him, we should be thankful that he is with us not against us." Nathan could not believe he just said that about a guy he use to call the devil spawn. Dan was furious. He looked at Nathan like he was a stranger, punched in the gut and eye, spat on him and walked away. Nathan fell to the ground and rolled on the ground for about 10 minutes. He finally got up and went to the freezer for ice. He grabbed his keys and was out of there. He had to blow off steam before he goes back.


	5. When You Drove Up

**When You Drove Up, My Life Changed**

 **By: Shelovesothandthg**

 **Sorry the last chapter was so short. It was just to set up this next chapter.**

 **3:30 A.M.**

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Haley was upset that she let her car get completely out of gas. She look everywhere in the garage for the extra gas can. When she found it, it was completely and her mom was the last to use it. Haley ran into the house and yelled for her mom.

"MOOOOOM, Help me!" Within a minute, Lydia James came running down the stairs holding a baseball bat.

"Haley, I'm here! What is it?"

"First of all, please put the bat away and second, can I borrow your car?"

"Why do you want my car when you have your own?"

"Well, my car does not work without gas and someone forgot to fill up the spare gas can."

"Sorry, Haley Bob, for not filling up the gas can, but you cannot use my car. I need it for groceries and errands later."

"But mom, how I'm going to get to work in 10 minutes without a car?"

"Call Lucas he can pick up and take you on the way into work his shift at Keith's."

"Sorry for waking you up."

"That is okay. See you later Haley."

"Pick up, Lucas, PICK UP!" Haley was starting to get really angry when someone picked up the phone. "Hello, Luc, listen my car is not wo…."

"Hey Tutor Girl, Lucas is not available and will not be till it is time for him to be at work."

"But Brooke, I have to get to work on time!"

"Find another way! Bye-bye!" Haley was out of options.

"Guess I'm walking 5 miles in 10 minutes." Haley grabbed her coat, purse and school bag and jetted out the door.


	6. Your Brightness Helped Me

**Your Brightness Helped Me Out of the Darkness**

 **Hey guys, I want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story. They bring joy to my day and make me want to write more. This chapter is going to be the beginning of Naley. Hope you enjoy!**

"Listen, Tim, I don't have time to worry about next our prank on Lucas. I have to find a tutor, study for tests and get ready for basketball season."

"Come on Nate. You have to make time for a little fun. Besides, just tell me the idea and I will pull it off."

"Fine. Start phase one of the new player hazing."

"Alright, this is going to be off the chain."

"Just say it is going to be cool, Tim."

"Fine. See you later."

"Alright. Bye." Nathan sudden started laughing and thought to himself, "Does Dim not know that he is white?" 5 minutes of trying to figure out what happened to Tim as a child to make the way that he is, Nathan finally settled on dropped on his head and began to focus on the road when all of the sudden, his headlights caught someone walking on the side of the road. He started to slow down and rolled down his passenger side window and said, "Hey, you need a ride?" Haley jumped and turned to see a black suburban, but could not see the driver.

"Yeah right buddy. I don't know who you are and if you do not tell me in three seconds, I will pepper spray you."

"Alright, calm down. I'm Nathan Scott, star basketball player of the Tree Hill Ravens. Now do you mind telling me who you are? Haley pinched herself because she could not believe that Nathan was going to help her.

" My name is Haley James and I know who you are. My best friend is Lucas, your half brother. I was at the game last night." Nathan's eyes grew wide. This was the beautiful woman that he caught before she fell and she just happens to be a tutor that was on his list.

" Since you now know me, would you like a ride?"

"Yes, to Karen's Café."

"Alright, hop in." Haley opened the door and the lights inside turned on and she saw Nathan's face.

"O my gosh! Nathan, what happened to you?" Nathan stared straight ahead and started to drive.

" Nathan, did you hear me? I said what happened to you?"

" It is not a big deal. Just let it go."

" It is a big deal and I want to know what happened."

"Fine. Dan got mad that I lost the game to Lucas and hit me a few times." Haley was shocked. She knew that Dan could get angry, but never thought that he would hurt Nathan.

"Nathan, has this happened before?"

"No, this is the first time but I'm guessing it will not be the last."

"Why would you say that?" Nathan then started to tell her all about his talk with Whitey. Nathan has never opened up to anyone ever. Why is Haley different? Nathan knew at that moment Haley was going to cause him trouble and that this ride was going to be interesting.


	7. Together We Can Survive the Storm

**Together We Can Survive the Storm**

 **Sorry for not posting in forever. I have been so busy. Just remember that I don't own anyone or any idea from One Tree Hill. Please Review and Enjoy!**

"Alright, Nathan, This is my stop." Haley had not realized how human Nathan could be when you get him away for the crowds, court and his friends; But Haley knew that this Nathan would disappear as soon as he went to school.

"Oh wait, I think that I know this place."

"You should. It is Karen's Café. Lucas' mom's Café."

"Right." Nathan then had a memory show in his mind. When he was five, his dad would have to drive by the Café every morning on his way to drop Nathan off at kindergarten. Dan would always slow down as he pasted by because he wanted to see if Lucas or Karen was anywhere near the windows. Nathan know at that moment that he was always going to have to live with Dan checking up on his brother even though he will never admit that.

"Thanks, Nate, for the ride. I hope you can figure things out with Dan."

"Thanks, Haley, for listening to my problem. There is one thing that I was hoping to ask you on the drive." Haley's heart skipped a beat _. What could Nathan possibly want to ask me? We have only known each other for a few minutes._ "Like I said earlier, I have been failing and if I don't get my grades up, it is going to be bad. They gave me a list of tutors and you were one of them. So can you tutor me?"

"Sure. But Luc cannot find out at all about it so we will meet at the dock at six am."

"Geez, Haley that is early!"

"Take it or leave it."

" I will take it." Haley hops out and walks toward the door of the café. Nathan know that moment, Haley James, was going to be trouble.


	8. You are late, Late,LATE

You're late, Late,LATE!

Everything OtH related belongs to Mark Schwahn

Enjoy!

"Come on! You have got to be kidding me! Dang it, Nathan!" Haley looked at her watch for the third time in the past two minutes. She told herself that if he was not

here in the next two seconds, she was out of there. Finally, Nathan's black suburban pulled up to the dock and he stepped out carrying his backpack, Cracker Jacks, and

two coffees from a coffee shop that Haley does not recognize. As soon as he got to the picnic table that Haley was sitting at, she started in on him. "Nathan Royal Scott,

I specifically said to meet me here at 6 a.m. and it is 6:30! Nathan had no idea that Haley was capable of scaring him to death and he wondered how she knew his

middle name. He never told anyone that, but now was not the time to bring that up. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Hales. I wanted to bring you coffee and

breakfast to thank you for helping me." Haley couldn't help but smile about the fact that he thought of her and used her nickname. "It is okay. Just make sure that it

does not happen again. Let's get started." Nathan reached into his bag and pulled out his books and then opened the box of cracker jacks. Haley could not help but

laugh. Nathan stared at her and ask, "What is so funny?" "Nathan, how is it that you are a Basketball player, are in great shape and I bet you live a healthy lifestyle eat

Carmel popcorn for breakfast."Nathan laughed until he was in pain when he caught his breath, he replied, "For the great prizes of course!" At that moment, he opened

the prize in his box and found a bracelet. He looked at Haley and grabbed her wrist and said, " Don't say I never gave you anything", as he put it on her. She blushed as

he touched her skin and had to say something to fill the silence, "Thank you, but we really have to study if you want to play this season." Nathan smirked at her and

grabbed a notebook for his notes and tried to focus but he couldn't stop staring at her. Haley noticed and said, Do you see this book? Because this book is me. I am

math. Nathan was confused so she continued, "It means that you can work your whole "I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big Shot, scoring my touchdowns" on somebody else,

because -. "I don't even play Football. You knew that right?" "Whatever. The point is, at the end of the day all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math

because math don't care, and neither do I." "Well, does English care? 'Cause I really suck at that, too."

"Please don't waste my time. I'm already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of sh... Let's just get started, okay?" Nathan

smiled and started working on the problems that Haley had given to him. Haley took a deep breath and realized that she had just went off on Nathan when all he did

was look at her and she also asked herself why she said that she did not have a good feeling about Nathan when all he has been to her is nice and charming. Once he

was finished, Haley decided to apologize. "Nathan, I'm so sorry I went off on you. I'm just scared that Lucas will find out and never talk to me again." Nathan looked at

her and said, "Hales, I will take the blame if he finds out and if he starts treating you like crap, I will protect you." They locked eyes and she could tell that he meant it

and she felt her heart skip a beat and thought to herself, _I'm falling for Nathan Scott!_ Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing about her! They both looked

away and Nathan continued with his new problems and Haley worked on a study guide for him.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. You Sheltered Me From The Storm

You Sheltered Me From The Storm

Please Review!

Shout out to Dragon Dictation for writing what I speak!

It had been 11 hours since Nathan and Haley locked eyes at their study session. Haley was in a fog. She couldn't believe she was falling for Nathan Scott.

She wasn't thinking correctly when she ran into Rachel Gatina, the school's biggest bully. "Hey, watch it scum or next time I will lay you out faster than you can

believe. Don't think about calling for help because like me no one here likes you here frankly we all hate you."Haley was in tears as she exited the halls of the Tree

Hill High and entered into the quad where she found a bench to sit on and started screaming to the sky, "Why! why, why! Why does she hate me! "Nathan

heard Haley's voice all the way across the quad and started running towards her. When he got there he saw her in so much pain not physical but emotional.

Without thinking, he took her in his arms and held her until the sobbing stopped. After 10 minutes she was finally able to breathe normally so Nathan asked

her what was wrong. She looked at him with her sad eyes and said, "It is that Rachel Gatina girl. She told me that everyone here hates me and that if I got in

her way again she would lay me out, which basically means knock me out. This broke Nathan's heart. She is one of the nicest people he has ever met. She

was the first one to believe in him and trust him. Nathan tilted her chin up to him and said, "She is just jealous. You have a lot more than she does. You have

your awesome smart brain and you have a better looking body than she does. " Haley could not believe it Nathan said she looked hot. Haley smiled at him

and realized at that moment his arms were wrapped tightly around her she decided to make a bold move, she snuggled up to his chest. This made

Nathan's heart skip a beat. So he held onto her tighter. They stay this way for what seems like forever until Haley remembered what time it was."Nathan, you

going to be late to basketball practice. I mean thank you for staying with me and helping me, but I don't want you to be late to practice. "Nathan smiled and

said, "Hales, the bell has not rung yet so technically I'm not late I'm just running behind and also I want to give you my number so next time that she is being

mean to you you can speed dial me silently in your pocket and I will come protect you." Haley could not believe her Scott was going to be her

bodyguard. So she rewarded him by kissing him on the cheek this made Nathan's heart beat in overtime. After that she want back to snuggling up against

him and they stayed happily together until a voice behind that said, "What is going on here! Haley jumped. She knew that voice all too well. That was the

voice of her best friend, Lucas.

They both turned around to see Brooke and Lucas staring at them. Nathan stood up first and he brought Haley up with him keeping one arm wrapped around

her waist. This made Lucas fume! "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HALEY! NATHAN IS NOT A GOOD GUY AND YOU KNOW THAT BUT I

GUESS YOU DON'T GIVE A CRAP!GEEZ HALEY!" This made Haley scared and Nathan could sense it so he hugged her and then said, " Look Luke, can

we not fight in front of Haley and Brooke please. It will be much harder on them if we do." Luke could tell Brooke was worried and Haley was clinging to

Nathan for dear life. So he turned to Brooke and said, " How about you and Haley go into the gym and we will met you there in 5." Luke looked into Brooke's

eyes said I love You, hugged her and then her and Haley headed for the gym. As soon as the doors, Nathan started talking before Luke could get made

again, "Look Luke, Haley was crying and I was comforting her that is all. By the way..." Nathan could not finish talking because Lucas jumped in. "Is Haley

another part of new player hazing. I can handle you drenching and stealing my clothes, glueing my locker shut and kidnapping me, but mess with my best

friend just to get me, that is low even for you." "No, Luke, she is not part of team hazing. I'm actually falling for her. She lets me be who I really am and

because for the first time, she does not look at me like all the other girls at this school do. She does not see Nathan Scott, star basketball player at Tree Hill

High. She sees the Nathan Scott who is just a 17 year old boy who needed tutoring." " Wait, she is tutoring?" " Yep. Started this morning." " So you started

falling for her today. I don't know Nathan this just seems so fake." "No, Luke , I started falling for her the night I met her at the river court game. I just felt a

connection and my heart skips a beat when I see her. I really hopes she feels the same." Luke could not believe what he was hearing. Nathan was falling for

Haley and as he replayed the last 10 minutes, he realized Haley was falling for Nathan. "Nate, I have seen the way she looks at you and she has fallen hard

for you man so when we walk into that gym, I want you to tell her how you feel and ask her out." "Okay Luke only on one condition, you apologize to Brooke

and Haley for your yelling." " Alright! Deal." They shook hands and walked together back to the gym. That moment was the start of Nathan and Lucas's

friendship.


	10. Naley Starts Here

Naley Starts Here….

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hey, so sorry about not updating. I have been sooooooooo busy and I just started my junior year of high school and I'm competing for Miss Idaho's Outstanding Teen in October! Crazy!

So here is your new chapter, please review.

Nathan took a deep breath as he opened the doors and saw Haley chatting with Brooke and Peyton. He looked at Luke who was giving him a smile and nod telling him to go. Nathan began to climb the bleachers to Haley. He has never been this afraid of what a girl was going to think about him. He never had to worry about being vulnerable with any other girl he wanted to date because he really did not care for them in the first place. Brooke and Peyton saw Nathan coming in their direction and whispered to Haley, "If things get scary or awkward, caw and we will rescue you." Haley laughed and said, "Will do." They departed down the stairs as Nathan reached Haley. He sat down and said, "First of all, I want to apologize for the way that Luke acted in front of you and Brooke. Second of all, Hales, I want to tell you that I have feelings for you and I'm hoping you do too. I know that I was a jerk to you and Luke before, but I want to change me and my attitude. I hope you will give me a chance and be my girlfriend. "Haley was shocked. She did not believe what she was hearing. Nathan Scott, the popular boy at Tree Hill High, wanted to date her, a geek who had a horrible taste in clothing. She looked at him and smiled, "Of course, I have feelings for you. I have ever since you picked me up on the side of the road. I would love to be your girlfriend!" Nathan picked her up, spun her around and kissed her in front of the whole cheer squad and the basketball team. The girls awed and the boys whistled until the new couple broke apart. Nathan and Haley blush as they looked out over the gym to see everyone staring at them. Nathan whispered, "I have to go, but I will meet you after school." "Okay! Bye Nate" "Bye Hales!" Brooke and Peyton came running up to her and hug her when Brooke whispered in her ear, " Rachael is sooooooo pissed that Nathan is dating you. I heard her talking to Bevin and Theresa about how you two were not going to last long because she is going to make him hers. She also said since you are not on the cheer team, she will spend more time with him at games and practices." Haley was soooo furious. "Why can't she leave me alone! I have done nothing to her! Brooke, I have an idea on how to demolish her plan, but Nathan can't know anything about this, you got it?" Brooke nodded than Haley looked at Peyton who was nodding as well. "Okay so here is the plan…." The girls sat down and got to work.

Nathan was wondering what was going on up there. He saw Haley get pissed about something then all the sudden, she was happy again. Nathan walked over to Luke and asked, "What do you think is going on up there?" "I don't want to know and I think it will be a great idea if we leave it alone. I have been dating for so long now that I know when to back away slowly. Don't worry Nate, Haley is smart." "Thanks Man! Now let's go shoot some threes before Coach makes us do suicides." Nathan was still not going to let it go. He is going to ask Haley later. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rachael winking at him and waving. He decided to be kind, so he winked, smiled and waved back. Little did he know, Haley, Brooke and Peyton say the whole thing.


End file.
